Causa y efecto
by Chisu Kanarezu
Summary: Kaoru se encuentra en Alemania y debido a su padre tiene que volver a Japón, ahí la espera un atractivo pelirrojo con una cicatriz y una historia. KenxKao. Todavía no lo he decidido, pero es probable que contenga escenas de lemon. Os advierto.


**Este nuevo fic, fue inspirado gracias a los maravillosos libros de Barbara Wood, ya que me ha encantado con su mezcla entre suspenso y romance, obviamente mi fic no se le puede comparar, pero leer sus libros me han alentado a querer escribir. La historia se sitúa en la época actual. **

** Debo decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, pues son obra del talentoso Nobuhiro Watsuki, auqnue la historia es de mi entera creación y responsabilidad. **

**Capítulo 1: "Viaje de vuelta a Japón"**

Era un invierno bastante frio en Alemania, donde vivía Kaoru Kamiya con su padre desde hace 17 años. En su decimoséptimo cumpleaños Kaoru aun no había tenido novio y sus labios seguían siendo tierra inmaculada, donde su padre, para el cual no era cómodo hablar de sexualidad o temas que debe saber una joven, no la había informado y la crió sobre una moralidad extrema con la ayuda de las monjas del instituto al que asistía la pelinegra; donde le inculcaban que la mujer debía constituir el matrimonio de una forma casta, por lo que la sexualidad era un pecado carnal si no se usaba para procrear y que también no existía gozo en la mujer al practicar este acto, sino todo lo contrario, era un acto de sufrimiento y sacrificio. Debido a la censura aplicada a la sexualidad en un ámbito general, la joven no tenía intimidad con su cuerpo, las veces en la que estaba obligada a tener contacto con sus órganos sexuales era muy precavida en no cometer algún acto de ofensa, no se hacía preguntas de porque sus senos habían aumentado de tamaño, ni porque le había crecido bello púbico; todo era un tema impropio. Tampoco es que le importara, ya que siempre había sido una niña poco enamoradiza, bastante deportista, aunque obligada a mantener la compostura como una fémina de alta alcurnia.

Últimamente Kaoru no compartía demasiado con su padre por su trabajo, ella a pesar de llevar una vida muy estricta siempre había tenido una buena comunicación con su padre, a ella la interesaba la política, los deportes, los libros y muchos temas que se les hacía fácil discutir. Sin embargo él ya no estaba tan presente como de costumbre y cuando llegaba a la casa, a altas horas de la madrugada, Kaoru debía estar dormida, por lo que en los últimos meses prácticamente no se habían visto.

La joven de casta inocencia, pero de muy fuerte carácter era reconocida por su belleza innata y una inteligencia sobresaliente, acostumbrada a comportarse como una señorita ella siempre llevaba la falda del instituto muy larga, debajo de la rodilla, cosa que no la opacaba en absoluto, ya que acentuaba una belleza pura y fuerte. Tenía largas piernas a pesar de su baja estatura por ser japonesa; ojos azules, redondos y muy grandes que ayudaban a la expresividad de su rostro; labios finos y una boca pequeña; manos delgadas; cabello azabache y de un largo hermoso que denotaba feminidad, era una niña encantadora, su único problema era su carácter.

-Padre, ya estoy en casa. Hoy es viernes, ¿Quieres arrendar una película?- preguntó Kaoru al llegar a la casa, pero nadie respondió, hasta que pudo ver como una sirvienta se acercaba a ella con una carta.

-Señorita Kaoru, esta es una carta de su padre, él me ha dicho que es algo de suma importancia y que no debía esperar a entregársela. El señor se fue muy temprano de la casa con maletas.- la anciana sirviente notó la sorpresa en los ojos de la pelinegra, quien no demoró mucho en coger la carta y leerla a toda prisa.

_**Querida Kaoru: **_

_**Hija mía, perdona mi repentina partida del país, si, me he ido del país. Tu padre te ha de decepcionado esta vez, ya que las razones de mi viaje son detestables y deshonraré tu imagen de mí. Pero por favor, no me juzgues… Soy humano y he errado, me arrepiento, sin lugar a dudas, pero entiendo que es un error que tú no tienes porque pagar. Estos últimos meses me involucré con hombres del narcotráfico, todo ocurrió un día que estaba ebrio y me ofrecieron droga, no dudé y ese fue mi error, no me pude detener… Perdón hija mía, tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que se vayan a ensañar contra ti, por eso te ruego que te vayas a Japón, en Tokio hay un antiguo dojo, que espero no hayan demolido aún, ese dojo es tuyo, es mi herencia y puedes llevarte mucho dinero y remodelarlo o venderlo y comprar un departamento. Ahí estarás a salvo, termina tus estudios y nos estaremos comunicando mi niña, no lo dudes. Por favor después de leer esta carta quémala y asegúrate de que nadie más que tu la lea. **_

_**Me volveré a comunicar contigo en un par de meses más, te adoro tesoro mío, para evitar que tengas algún inconveniente el señor Himura Kenshin te recogerá en el aeropuerto de Japón, él es un buen amigo mío, confía mí.**_

_**Te quiere papá.**_

_**-**_Disculpa, ¿Tú leíste lo que dice esta carta?- La joven pelinegra no podía creer las cosas que decía esta carta, tampoco es que el narcotráfico fuera algo tan malo, pero aún así se sentía muy defraudada. Su segundo pensamiento se dirigió a que debía quemar la carta.

-No señorita, no soy de ese tipo de personas.- La anciana sonrió amablemente tratando de calmar el notorio nerviosismo de Kaoru.

-Perfecto, por favor prepara mi maleta con la mayor cantidad de ropa posible, si necesitas ocupar dos maletas, hazlo simplemente. Has cuenta de que es ropa para un mes.- La pelinegra actuó rápido, quemó la carta y se alistó lo más casual posible para pasar de ser percibida por cualquier persona extraña, llamó un taxi y al salir de la casa se fijo muy bien de que nadie la siguiera. Una vez en el avión reordenó sus ideas y analizó la situación.

Si bien era algo comprensible lo que ocurría y que era probable que su padre, siendo un hombre de tan buenas costumbres, algo tan "simple" lo asustara, pero no era para escapar del país, ella no quería dudar de las palabras de su padre aunque lo que estuviera ocurriendo fuera tan absurdo. No cuestionó más el accionar de su tutor y dedicó a ordenarse en como haría para sobrevivir en Japón, ya que ella no sabía siquiera hacer un huevo frito, ni mucho menos encargarse de una casa.

Las horas en el avión pasaron rápido, ya que la mayoría del trayecto se encontró absorta en sus pensamientos y en como hacer un huevo frito… Al llegar a Japón buscó a ese tal Himura Kenshin, pero resulta que en la carta no daba ninguna descripción de este señor.

-¡Que problema! Mi padre tenía que estar bastante distraído para olvidar que tenía que describir a este sujeto.- Bufó Kaoru mientras observaba perdida a la infinidad de gente que caminaba apurada de un lugar a otro, hasta que divisó un hombre de estatura media, con una coleta pelirroja, hermosos ojos violetas que la miraban detenidamente y una cicatriz cruzada en su mejilla izquierda, cosa que levantó la sospecha en Kaoru e instantáneamente desvió la vista y trató de perderse entre la gente. Tomó firme sus dos maletas con ruedas y aceleró el paso tratando de encontrar la salida entre la muchedumbre, cuando entró en su campo de visión y salió se apresuró en encontrar un taxi. Sin darse cuenta sus muñecas fueron apresadas por unas grandes y masculinas manos.

-Por favor suélteme, yo no he hecho nada, no conozco a nadie, por favor.- Asustada comenzó a hablar y entre más se enredaban sus palabras gotas saladas comenzaban a rodar por su cara.

-Definitivamente su padre no debió haberla dejado sola si aún es solo una niña, supongo que habla japonés, ¿no?- El mismo hombre que la había estado observando antes ahora se acercaba a ella y le acorralaba dentro del taxi ya.

-Si, soy japonesa.- Lo miró con desconfianza y ligeramente su mano en la puerta del taxi. Si el tipo la atacaba, aunque se hiciera daño escaparía.

-Perdón por no presentarme antes, soy Himura Kenshin, su padre me ha encargado cuidarla en su ausencia, señorita Kaoru.- La soltó y le sonrió amablemente, tratando de infundirle confianza.

-Bueno señor Himura, supongo entonces que usted podrá hacerse cargo de mí estos meses, ¿no?- Kaoru a pesar de ser una joven muy educada tenía un mal carácter y se comportaba muy consentida cuando se le daba una buena oportunidad.

-Si, aunque su padre me ha encargado que deje en usted la decisión de que hacer con el dojo Kamiya- Sin poner atención en el disimulado berrinche que la joven estaba tratando de llevar a cabo, Kenshin trataba de mostrarse muy complaciente con ella.

-Simplemente lo venderé, no me interesa tener que hacerme cargo de un lugar campestre.- sus palabras frías y superficiales molestaron esta vez al pelirrojo, quien no dudo en demostrarle que estaba equivocada.

-Señorita, sin ánimo de ofenderla, creo que lo que ha dicho demuestra su poco conocimiento por nuestra cultura y peor aún, demuestra que es una completa ignorante ante la historia de su propia familia.- Los ojos serios e inexpresivos asustaron a Kaoru, quien retrocedió.

-Lo lamento, creo que me he pasado. Discúlpeme, la verdad es que he estado tan expuesta este ultimo tiempo que prácticamente solo puedo mostrarme arisca a lo desconocido. Me iré a vivir al dojo, si usted me trata como una ignorante estaré dispuesta a demostrarle todo lo contrario.- Se mostró amable al fin, aunque solo fue para evitar una discusión mayor, ya que su cuerpo entero había temblado ante la fría mirada de Kenshin.

El viaje transcurrió sin mayor novedad, Kenshin le comentó a la pelinegra que el dojo estaba en malas condiciones y que había que hacerle algunas remodelaciones por lo que lo ideal sería que se quedara en su departamento, a él no le molestaría y ella podía sentirse como en casa. Kaoru si bien era muy desconfiada, agradecía la oportunidad de poder tomar un baño caliente y arreglarse un poco, suponía que Kenshin como trabajaba con su padre debía tener una calidad de vida alta, así que lo más probable es que tuviera sirvientas quienes podrían ayudarla en su ardua tarea. Al bajar del taxi, Kaoru no tomó ninguna maleta y dejó que Kenshin las llevara, su primera impresión fue buena, el edificio era agradable y acogedor, también tenía un cómodo ascensor y botones digitales, parecía que Japón era un país bastante tecnológico y eso le gustaba.

-Disculpe Kenshin, ¿Dónde está el baño? Si no le molesta quisiera asearme.- sonrió por primera vez, tratando de parecer amable.

-Está siguiendo por el pasillo hasta el final a la izquierda.- Kenshin dejó las maletas en el suelo y le indicó. El departamento no era demasiado grande, pero tampoco era pequeño, tenía un estilo contemporáneo lo que lo hacía acogedor y al mismo tiempo elegante y definitivamente Kenshin tenía sus lujos.

-Ok, entonces podría decirle a alguna de sus sirvientas, que por lo demás aún no vienen a saludar, que por favor acudan al baño, para que me ayuden, también que lleven mi ropa que está en la maleta Calipso.- A Kaoru no se le había pasado por la cabeza que si no había ido nadie a saludar, era porque no había nadie más que ellos en ese lugar.

-Kaoru, usted se equivoca, yo no tengo sirvientas, no las necesito y creo que usted tampoco. Dudo que le cueste demasiado tomar un baño sin ayuda.- él no la tomó en cuenta y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, ya que ya eran las siete de la mañana, había sido una noche bastante larga.

-Pero… - la pelinegra quedó atónita ante la reciente actitud. Sin embargo no podía dejar de hacerlo, así que a regañadientes tomó su maleta y se dirigió al baño.

Kenshin una vez en la cocina se reía solo de la niña que le habían encargado, no podía creer que le hiciera tanto problema por ducharse sola, esto era demasiado nuevo para él y seguro de que se divertiría viendo como una señorita de clase alta trata de llevar a cabo la misión de no resbalarse con el jabón. Definitivamente tendría que tener paciencia con ella y tratar de no ser cruel a la hora de tener que soportar alguna niñería, no era culpa de ella que su padre no le hubiese mostrado el mundo como de verdad es.

-Ahhh… - Kaoru gritó desde el baño y el pelirrojo la fue a ver, seguramente no tenía toalla. "La gente de clase alta se hace problema por todo" pensó.

-Pero, ¿Qué ocurrió?- La miro en el agua, con sangre corriendo por el brazo de la joven, la sacó rápidamente y la envolvió en una toalla para llevarla al dormitorio.

-Mu duele, me duele mucho.- sollozaba Kaoru, mientras él apretaba el brazo de ella con la toalla, para que la hemorragia se detuviera.

-¿Cómo le fue a ocurrir algo así?, ¿Acaso tiene intenciones suicidas?- el procuró no bajar la vista a los redondos senos de Kaoru, pero ella tampoco tenía algún cuidado y solo se preocupada de su herida.

-Estaba tratando de rasurarme, pero no sé como se ocupa esa cosa.- Kaoru volvió a llorar y se quejó al sentir la presión, nuevamente.

-La voy a recostar y le curaré la herida, no se mueva.- Kenshin ya estaba molesto, no entendía como era posible que ella aún no se diera cuenta de su desnudez y que peor aún, subiese de esa manera sus revoluciones.

**Fin capítulo primero.**

**Espero el primer caítulo les haya parecido bueno y estoy ansiosa por saber que es lo que piensan, por favor dejen sus reviws y aceptare cualquier critica, obiamente sin ofensas^^. Gracias de antemano por leer mi humilde fic.**

******Matta ne.**


End file.
